


Memoria muscular

by kizaten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angstweek, Bottom Shiro, Drabble, M/M, NSFW, sheith angst week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizaten/pseuds/kizaten
Summary: Ha pasado tanto tiempo y el deseo sigue pareciendo una parte fresca en su memoria. Tal vez demasiado fresca.





	Memoria muscular

Ha pasado demasiado. El hambre había crecido día tras día, oculta en la tensión y el desgaste de todas las obligaciones. Desesperada, alerta, esperando la oportunidad para arremeter con todo y finalmente poner en marcha cuanto deseaba. Ha pasado tanto y aun así su cuerpo lo recuerda a la perfección, el cosquilleo detrás de la cabeza, la necesidad de morderse los labios para evitar decir algo que haga evidente eso que los consume poco a poco, evitar las miradas, sentir escalofríos con el mínimo roce de sus manos, el sonido de la voz…

 

Apenas encuentran una pausa y la puerta se cierra, la distancia desaparece por completo y el contacto se convierte en una necesidad incluso más fuerte que respirar. Pierden el aliento, no es importante en tanto pierdan toda la ropa también. No puede parar, sus acciones son un torrente constante conectando sus besos uno tras otro en un flujo independiente de la inquietud de sus manos. Necesita tocar todo lo que tan solo pudo mirar antes, todo cuanto no pudo mirar también. Jalar, apretar, rasguñar. No importa si hay demasiada fuerza, sabe que ambos tienen prisa.

 

El colchón lo recibe apenas deteniendo el impacto con el que cae en él. No había esperado que lo manejara con tanta firmeza, pero se ha vuelto tan fuerte que una mezcla de orgullo y seguridad se enreda con el dejo de anticipación que mirarlo desde abajo arrastra consigo. Excitante.

 

Shiro lo recibe con gusto, por completo abierto a lo que sea que busque hacer. Lo rodea en sus brazos y deja que sus piernas lo acojan con la misma atención. Adora su cintura estrecha y la fuerza casi sobrenatural de sus brazos. Es la determinación en sus ojos lo que sin duda deja a Shiro temblando, esa amenazante promesa de jamás dejarlo ir que se cuela dentro de sus huesos y acelera su pulso. No puede desear otra cosa que no sean esos ojos mirándolo siempre de la misma forma.

 

Deja que lo absorban mientras esas manos pequeñas y callosas hacen a su cuerpo ceder. Consiguen hacer que se sienta tan vulnerable que desee ser protegido por ellas, las mismas manos que tienen el poder de dejarlo deshecho y rogando por ser complacido. Shiro lo sabe, y la certeza no hace otra cosa que agigantar la entrega.

 

Entonces llegan sus labios demandantes a tomar los suyos. Shiro pierde el aliento a medida que lucha por mantener el ritmo de los besos, aunque dentro de sí ruega por perder esta batalla. Cierra los ojos y sus labios se funden contra los de él, cada vez más y más intenso hasta sellarlo en una oscuridad permanente. Shiro cede, se aferra a él y lo recibe. No quiere dejarlo ir, no quiere que lo deje atrás jamás.

 

Su voz lo llama, Shiro solo puede responder con ásperos jadeos. Y él es gentil, en la medida de lo que el hambre le permite serlo. Dice lo que quiere hacer y a pesar de la firmeza de su voz, hay un temblor que es sin duda la necesidad de aprobación, un permiso que Shiro no tendría motivo para negarle nunca. Y no lo hace.

 

Ha pasado demasiado, y su cuerpo aún tiembla cuando esa voz lo guía, cuando esas manos separan sus piernas o acarician su rostro, cuando esos labios mitigan el dolor y trabajan por hacer que se concentre en el placer que está detrás de todo esto. Shiro cierra los ojos y se deja llevar, tomando todo lo que quiere, lo que necesita. Ha pasado demasiado pero su cadera recuerda cómo contribuir, participar sin ser la imagen de pasividad a merced de las acciones del otro. Ha pasado mucho, pero jamás olvidaría lo reconfortante que es tener a alguien tocándolo con la suma perfecta de cuidado y deseo.

 

Él jadea y se queja, Shiro sabe que lo está disfrutando gracias a la forma en que sus manos tocan su pecho, en la forma en que su cuerpo se debate entre abrazarlo y estar cerca o levantarse y empujar más fuerte. Shiro está satisfecho con ambas opciones.

 

 

— ¡Ah, Takashi!

 

 

Shiro echa la cabeza hacia atrás y parece una invitación para recibir besos que marcarán su cuello, invitación que él toma en el acto. Shiro lo abraza, se siente lleno, la sangre hierve bajo su piel y es imposible dejar de estremecerse.

 

 

— ¡Takashi!

 

 

Él sigue llamándolo, Shiro no puede formar ni una palabra aún, la coherencia está sepultada debajo de filas interminables de sonidos inteligibles, guturales y reflejo de las sensaciones que la razón no consigue explicar. Es su cuerpo usando su voz, no parece dejar la oportunidad de expresarse y tampoco parece que a él le moleste la falta de sentido en Shiro. Él se sabe responsable y sigue manteniéndolo en ese nivel de nula enunciación a medida que embiste y llena su cuerpo.

 

 

— ¡Te amo, Takashi!

— ¡Ah!

 

 

Su voz consigue formar un sonido menos instintivo, tan líquido como el resto en él. Shiro se aferra a él, llevando las manos a la persistente cadera de él, marcándolo mientras busca ayudarlo a llevarlo a donde quiere, a encontrar los mejores puntos y hacer que la coherencia en su cabeza vuelva a perderse.

 

Él sigue, perseverante, terco, con una fuerza de voluntad que Shiro agradece. Lo hace gritar cada vez más fuerte, sus parpados a sellarse con más insistencia y al silencio a rodearlo detrás del innegable calor que cada movimiento trae consigo. Es familiar, Shiro apenas puede darse cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado. Ha pasado tanto y aún no lo ha olvidado.

 

 

— ¡Takashi! ¡Takashi!

 

_Ha pasado tanto…_

 

— ¡A-Adam!

 

_Y aún no consigue olvidarlo._

 

 

Keith comienza a temblar, disminuye su fuerza y en cuestión de minutos deja a Shiro sintiéndose vacío y termina ensuciando sus muslos.

 

Shiro vuelve a abrir los ojos y se levanta un poco,  el calor se ha ido, el deseo también. Los únicos que quedan son ellos dos y una enorme y sólida vergüenza. Su mano busca acercarse a Keith pero es incapaz de tocarlo. Su voz se niega a regresar y parece ahogarse con unas palabras que no consiguen formarse en su garganta.

 

Cuando trata de disculparse, Keith se adelanta a él cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Sigue agitado pero ahora es el llanto lo que hace su respiración tropezarse y su cuerpo temblar.

 

 

—Esto fue un error, ¿verdad? — Keith pregunta y su voz tiene mucho más miedo de lo que Shiro había escuchado desde que lo conocía, incluso más que en cualquier punto de la guerra.

 

 

Shiro no puede hablar. Las palabras se forman en su cabeza, una tras otra en busca de devolverle a Keith la confianza y detener sus lágrimas, pero nada cruza sus labios que intentan una y otra vez romper el silencio. Ha pasado mucho, había pasado tanto que su mente se quedó recordando, reviviendo una a una las sensaciones hasta dejarlo atrapado en el pasado. Ha pasado mucho, una guerra, una vida, una pérdida que se repite una y otra vez.

 

La culpa le sonríe con orgullo mientras Shiro trata de atraer a Keith a sus brazos y él se levanta de la cama y se viste llorando. La culpa suelta una risotada cuando Keith deja la habitación.

 

Shiro se encoge y pierde el aliento, solo en medio de la oscuridad, del revoltijo de sábanas y el frío después de haber calentado tanto el sitio.

 

Lo perdió a él, lo perdió mucho antes de siquiera dejar la Tierra. Ahora perdía a Keith también. Lo único que parece claro, la única compañía que le queda son las memorias que la culpa arrastra consigo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fallas técnicas me dejaron atrapada en el pasado...  
> Este es el drabble correspondiente al segundo día de la Sheith Angst week que estoy siguiendo, la temática es "prometido fallecido"  
> Kudos y comentarios bienvenidos.
> 
>  
> 
> Pueden gritarme en [Tumblr ](https://kizaten.tumblr.com) o en [ Wattpad. ](https://www.wattpad.com/user/Kizaten)


End file.
